Shantom
"Heheheheheheheheh." Shantom is s a Paper Mario fancharacter created by MSPA user Unseen Umpire. He's a Phantos like species and their habit is to guard their treasures and what is valuble to them. They attack whoever has their valubles until someone who has it escapes. He's the keeper of the haunted tomb who kills any tresspassers that enter the tomb and protects his magical treasures with different abilities. He happends to be one of the creepiest and scariest characters in the Paper Mario series. 'Humor' *25% Sanguine **+ Movie, Balance **- Detachment *50% Turnbout **+ Uniqueness, quirkiness **- Overly disturbing tendencies *25% Ardent **+ Anger, Zeal **- Irritation, Rage 'Distinguishing Features' *Metal mask with black left side and gray white side. dark greenish mouth with bacl sharp teeth. White glowing eyes. Back aura around him. *A person possesed by Shantom will have black aura around them. Personality and Interests Shantom happends to hide in the darkness He loves finding treasures with mystical purposes, powers, and abilities. (Some of them are cursed) He never leaves the underground for it too bright and is full of thieves. When Shantom finds his prey, he follows his prey behind in the darkness and shadows. Once he's close, Shantom will either possess or attack his prey. Shantom will act lifeless if his prey walk into him. He does that to lure his prey into putting him on. If someone takes one of Shantom's treasures. Shantom will sense the thevery and change his face into an angry face. He will then rapidly chase the person that has his treasure. Occupation *Keeper of the haunted tomb *Boss Backstory Years ago at the Dry Dry Desert, Shantom was once a greedy egyptian treasure hunter who finds nothing but treasure. One day he finded a cursed golden chinese cat that takes the soul of the greedies. That treasure happened to took Shantos's soul and stores itself into the old tomb for protection along with the treasures he took. Few years, Shantos finally escaped from his prison and possessed a lifeless scary mask. He then m akes the tomb his new home and guards his treasure for years. Powers and abilities Shantom has the power to possess anyone who wears him. He will then take form of any character he possess along with their dark twisted moves. It will start acting lifeless if someone engages him so the victim will be lures into putting him on in order to possess the victim. Shantom is good at transparenting at the dark. His metal will start transparenting to the dark once he's near it. Boss Moveset *'Bite': Shantom will bite his enemies *'Lick': Shantom can lick his enemy with his poisonous tongue. There is a chance that the character that got licked by Shantom will be poisoned. The effects will be unactive if the character used the action command *'Scary Face': Shantom will make the scariest face that will cause his enemies's attack power to lower. But the enemies's defence power will rise. *'Black Vaccum': Shantom will suck up his ememies (Kirby style). Anyone who sucked up will be chewed by him dealing massive damage. The only to avoid this move is by running and never stop by pressing the sholder buttons rapidy. Category:Fan Characters